So Clear, So Unheard
by Absentminded.Dreamer
Summary: Alaric returns after heading out to help a hunter after a unexplained house fire. Bonnie and Elena help him sort through the things he collected from the scene, and Bonnie finds something of interest. A tan trench coat. *Full summary inside*
1. Out Of The Ashes

**Chapter: **1. Out Of The Ashes...

**Warnings: **None at the moment.

**Summary: **Alaric returns after heading out to help a fellow hunter after a unexplained house fire. Bonnie and Elena help him sort through the things he collected from the scene, and Bonnie finds something of interest. A tan trench coat. She knows she should put it back, but something compels her to keep it. *Spoilers for season seven of Supernatural*

**Note(1): **So, here's a The Vampire Diaries/Supernatural crossover. As one of the fans that hated how they had written out Cas, even though I have a feeling that they aren't done with him yet, I decided to write a fanfiction. This takes place in season seven for Supernatural, and a kind of AU for The Vampire Diaries, could be in season 2. It sounds confusing, but I'll try and make it as easy to follow as I can. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>So Clear, So Unheard.<strong>

**Chapter 1.**

**Out Of The Ashes...**

The box smelt of smoke and ash, Elena and Alaric looking through a few of the boxes. Alaric hadn't said much about Bobby, but he had heard about the fire and decided to go and see what he could salvage for his friend. So far, there wasn't much. Books were burnt along with many other resources. Bonnie placed the box she was holding down on a table, pulling it open. It contained some books that were pretty burnt up, Alaric had grabbed what wasn't ash, though most of the books weren't holding together, falling apart in Bonnie's hands. Most of them weren't even readable.

Bonnie pulled out another book from the box, placing it down on the table beside her. She paused when her hand brushed over the fabric of some clothing. She pulled it out of the box, the coat unfolding. It was the most intact thing she had seen so far, despite the fact that it was darkened with ash and looked worn. She would have placed it down, telling Alaric that she found something that was still useable, but something stopped her.

She got a rush, similar to the feeling she gets when she touches vampires or when she get a vision of something. She didn't see anything, but that feeling was there. She just stared at it, looking at the black stains along with a red ones that coloured the coat.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked, snapping Bonnie back down to reality. "You okay?" she noticed the coat she was holding, and the look on her friend's face. "Did you see something?"

"No." Bonnie said, refolding the coat, placing it back down on the table. "I'm just a little tired, I must have zoned out for a moment." she lied, noticing the look Elena was giving her.

"Bonnie-"

"-Did you find anything?" Bonnie asked abruptly, wanting to change the subject.

"Not really, maybe a book or two. Alaric is fighting a losing battle here." Elena said, crossing her arms across her chest as she looked over at the vampire hunter/history teacher. "I would have given up a long time ago, actually."

Bonnie nodded, turning back to her box. She could feel Elena's gaze on her for the rest of the few hours they stayed there.

* * *

><p><em>I should return this to Alaric. <em>Bonnie thought to herself, the folded trench coat in her hands. _I had no right taking it. _

She paused, placing the coat down on her bed as she sat cross legged on her bed. Her dark eyes looked it over again, studying it as if it was going to suddenly burst out some dangerous power. There was some energy about the coat, that was for sure.

She sighed, picking up the coat again and placed it on her lap. She curled her fingers in the fabric of the tan coat, closing her eyes and concentrated. She tried to channel her energy, forcefully trying to pick up on anything the coat's energy was giving off.

Her breathing slowed as she saw...something. It was quick, barely there. A flash of an image, but it was dark and gone too quickly for her to understand what it was. She heard whispers, she couldn't make out what they were saying. They sounded like they weren't even in English. Latin, maybe? She heard them start to fade, Bonnie opening her eyes.

_Castiel. _Was the last word she heard before the silence of her room was all she heard.

Bonnie pulled the coat off of her lap and placed it down on the bed as she stood up quickly, staring at the piece of clothing. She walked over to the table she placed her phone down on, picking it up and flicking through the contacts. Her tanned finger paused over Elena's name, wondering what she would tell her.

_Haunted coat? _She thought to herself, the idea sounding more funny than the reality of the situation. Besides, it had nothing to do with vampires. At least, at the moment it didn't seem important. Maybe it was charmed, or something.

Bonnie made a mental note to take a look at one of her Grams' grimiores to see if anything like this was mentioned.

* * *

><p><em>She was going to burst. She felt like she was going to explode, rocking on the verge of blacking out. She thought that the power of those hundred witches were bad, but this...<em>

_She could feel them moving around inside her, she didn't know what they were, but they were overwhelming her. Her eyes lifted up, her dream self meeting the reflection in the mirror. A pair of blue eyes stared back at her, that tanned coat on his shoulders. Bonnie stared at the man in the mirror, a growing sense of horror gripping her tighter._

_Souls..._

"_Let us out."_

Bonnie's eyes shot open, her hands gripping at the fabric of the shirt she was sleeping in. She was gasping, starting to relax that she was safe in her room. That it was dream.

Her eyes moved over to where the coat sat on a small table in her room, Bonnie's hand resting on her stomach.

She needed to get rid of that thing, first thing she was going to drop it off on Alaric's doorstep. There was something wrong with it, and the sooner it's off her hands, the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Note(2): <strong>So, here's the first chapter. The first few chapters will have more Vampire Diaries characters, but it will start to mix in with Supernatural even more very soon. Please, let me know what you think of this idea, if it's worth continuing. Flames are welcome. :)


	2. Contact

**Chapter: **2. Contact.

**Warnings: **None.

**Summary: **Alaric returns after heading out to help a fellow hunter after a unexplained house fire. Bonnie and Elena help him sort through the things he collected from the scene, and Bonnie finds something of interest. A tan trench coat. She knows she should put it back, but something compels her to keep it. *Spoilers for season seven of Supernatural*

**Note(1): **Here's chapter two, I don't have much to say this time. I hope you enjoy, thanks for all the alerts and reviews. I'm sorry for the bit of the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>So Clear, So Unheard.<strong>

**Chapter 2.**

**Cantact.**

Bonnie opened her eyes to see sunlight filtering through her window. She sighed, rolling over to look at her alarm clock. There was two hours before she had to be up for school, and she hadn't had any sleep. Nightmares were what kept her up most of the night, some of them were on her own accord, while others she was sure the trench coat had caused.

Like the one where she thought her body was falling apart, ripping at the scemes. She sat up, rubbing at her eyes. She got ready to head out, stopping when she went to pick up the coat. She honestly didn't even want to touch it, but she needed to get rid of it. But, there was that part of her that wanted to keep it still, most likely that same one that told her to take the coat in the first place.

What were those nightmares, exactly? What if someone was trying to contact her from the other side?

She shook her head, folding the coat up before she tucked it into her bag. She decided to wait until the end of the day before returning it. Maybe she would know if it was the right choice to get rid of it by then.

* * *

><p>"There's got to be something." Bonnie muttered to herself, flipping through the pages of an old grimiore. Elena was looking through a similar book, the tan coat laying folded between them. Elena had no idea what Bonnie was going on about, though if Bonnie thought it was bad, it would be a good idea to look into it.<p>

"So, these nightmares..." Elena began. "You're not yourself in them?"

"No." Bonnie said, pausing to read a passage written down on the page she was on. "But, I can feel everything. The strain, power, and pain. Yet, I'm somebody else."

Elena nodded, "Do you think it's someone trying to contact you?"

"Maybe." Bonnie said, "I got an odd experience when I tried to connect with the energy the coat was giving off. I heard whispers, though I couldn't understand a word of them. One word was whispered to me very clearly, though. 'Castiel', it said. I have no idea what it means."

"Maybe it's a name." Elena suggested, closing the book in her lap before moving on to the other one. "I mean you did pull this coat out of a box from Bobby's stuff, maybe he knows who it belongs to."

"Yeah, but I don't know why I'm so obsessed with finding out why it's giving me nightmares, though. There's something sinister about it, and I don't want to give that back unless I find out what it is."

Elena looked at her friend carefully, "well, maybe we can go with Alaric when he drives out to return this stuff to Bobby, you could ask him if he knows about the coat."

"Can we afford leaving Mystic Falls with Katherine and the other vampires running around?" Bonnie asked, looking over at Elena.

"You could go and I could stay behind if that's the case." Elena said, "do you think that the previous owner of the coat is trying to send you a message?"

"I've thought that over, Elena." Bonnie said, "it sounds like the most understandable reason for the nightmares."

"Have you tried just sitting through it and listening to the message?"

"I don't think you understand, Elena. These aren't pleasant messages, and I don't want to unleash something that we can't control."

"It's worth a try, though. Maybe once the message is delivered, you'll stop having nightmares."

Bonnie thought about this for a few moments, would getting rid of those nightmares be worth endangering everybody? No, she would rather have nightmares than risk people getting hurt.

Maybe there was a spell that could help her connect with the other side without allowing something to slip through. Vampires were enough, they didn't need demons or ghosts on top of that.

"I'll try and look for some safe ritual that might allow us to make contact." Bonnie said, opening the next book.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" Elena asked as Bonnie placed a few candles down on the table. Bonnie looked up at Elena, her mouth set in a frown.<p>

"I'm not sure." Bonnie admitted, "but, it's worth a try."

Elena sat down at the table in a chair across from Bonnie, who sat with a grimiore open in front of her. She had placed the tan coat down on the table between her and Elena. She let out a sigh, placing her hands on the fabric of the coat and closed her eyes. She started to mutter the spell, her eyes closed. Elena watched with interest as Bonnie sat very still.

"Did you get anything?" Elena asked, Bonnie letting out a breath.

"Not yet, but there's...something." she said, her eyebrows pulling together in concern. "It's a name, Castiel. The name of the man in my dreams..." she muttered, "all of this is very fragmented, like he can't get his thoughts together..."

Elena nodded, watching as Bonnie's expression softened. She seemed to go into a trance, seeing something Elena couldn't. It was a few minutes and Bonnie hadn't said anything, just sitting there with her eyes closed and her hands on the coat. The candles flickered a few times, but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Bonnie?" Elena called, trying to call her friend's attention back to her, but Bonnie didn't move.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Elena tried again, more concerned now. "Bonnie!"

The candles flared up sharply, the fire roaring to life before dying down suddenly as Bonnie pulled her hands away from the coat as if it had burned her. Bonnie looked around wildly, her breathing laboured.

"What happened Bonnie?" Elena asked, watching as her friend stood.

"We need to go with Alaric to go see Bobby." Bonnie said, her voice shaking slightly. "Get this thing out of here."

"What did you see?" Elena asked, eyes wide.

"It was horrible, Elena." Bonnie muttered, "I didn't get too far back, only a few days before Castiel's...death? I didn't even see much of that, but there was so much...death. Killing."

"What is Castiel, a vampire?"

Bonnie shook her head, "he was an angel. Though, I'm not sure what he was near the end, it was all so confusing."

"An angel?" Elena asked, surprised. How could an _angel_ cause so much death? It didn't make sense.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that was what he was." Bonnie said, nodding. "But, that isn't important right now, we just need to get that coat away from here. We shouldn't be messing around with it."

"Okay," Elena nodded, "we'll returning it to Alaric so he can give it to Bobby."

Bonnie nodded, cleaning up the candles and the books that they had leaving around. She stood in the living area, still looking spooked.

"You're okay, Bonnie." Elena said gently. "We'll get the coat out of here, and you'll be okay."

"I don't know Elena." Bonnie muttered, shaking her head. "We'll return this to Alaric tomorrow, but I'm going with him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Elena asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I need to go." Bonnie said, "I need to talk with Dean and Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>Note(2): <strong>And there you have it. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Possible plot ideas would be awesome, too, even though I do know where I'm taking this fic. I should have the next chapter up by next weekend at the latest. And I corrected the error about spoilers for season six, when it should be for season seven. I'm sorry for any confusion.


End file.
